


Waiting Out the Storm

by smoothkreminal



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothkreminal/pseuds/smoothkreminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An Xmas gift for cornbeefroast on Tumblr, who asked for a Sole Survivor/MacCready fic. Merry Christmas, Cela!! :D</p><p>I'm not 100% on MacCready's personality in-game, so most of what I get of him comes from the Fallout Wiki and videos of him interacting with the Sole Survivor.</p><p>If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting Out the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornbeefroast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornbeefroast/gifts).



> An Xmas gift for cornbeefroast on Tumblr, who asked for a Sole Survivor/MacCready fic. Merry Christmas, Cela!! :D
> 
> I'm not 100% on MacCready's personality in-game, so most of what I get of him comes from the Fallout Wiki and videos of him interacting with the Sole Survivor.
> 
> If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them.

Radiaton storms were a huge nuisance for smoothskins. Lightning striking the ground, filling the air with radiation from a 50-mile radius. His skin crawled and a bitter, metallic taste clung to his teeth. The air around them fell heavy and the sky turned a sickly green that even made MacCready's stomach churn. 

They were lucky to find a place to duck inside and wait it out, and even luckier to find that the place had a bed free of ferals or skeletons. No decaying matter on the mattress meant that MacCready was more than pleased at the idea of getting some shut-eye.

Zenith, now stretched out across the mattress with one arm under his head and the other wrapped around his mercenary companion, was snoring. MacCready's head rose and fell with each of the other man's breaths, and he could hear his steady heartbeat. It grounded him as he closed his eyes and listened.

Zen stirred, hand tightening around MacCready's waist to keep him in place.

"You 'wake?" he mumbled, words slurred from drowsiness. 

"Yeah," came the mercenary's reply. "Just barely."

Zen grunted in reply and sighed under the weight of his companion. "Storm still out there?"

"If you'd open your eyes, you'd know the answer to that."

Zen's lips pulled at the corners; he didn't so much as crack his eyes open. Instead, he seemed to settle even further into the mattress.

MacCready chuckled at the Survivor squeezing his eyes shut and trying to go back to sleep. Lightning struck just outside their shelter, turning the room around them green.

There was no rush, no need to run out into the storm. They settled back down into their bed, into each other, to wait out the storm.


End file.
